inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W
Movie screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO! InaDan HQ.png|Introduction about Inazuma Eleven GO. Danball Senki W! InaDan HQ.png|Introduction about Danball Senki W. Inazuma VS Danball InaDan HQ.png|The movie then starts! Fran in the desert InaDan HQ.png|A mysterious girl in the desert. Shinsei Inazuma Japan.png|Shinsei Inazuma Japan and... Inazuma Legend Japan.png|...Inazuma Legend Japan! Legendary Match! InaDan HQ.png|The legendary match starts! Seijuu Shining Dragon Armed InaDan HQ.png|Hakuryuu already boasting out his keshin armed during the match! Endou leaving goalpost InaDan HQ.png|Endou leaving the goalpost to... Kazemaru Kabeyama and Sakuma InaDan HQ.png|...Kazemaru, Kabeyama and Sakuma with Deep Jungle! Asta's flashy arrival InaDan HQ.png|Asta's flashy arrival that... SIJ shocked InaDan HQ.png|shocks... Shinsei Inazuma Japan and... ILJ shocked InaDan HQ.png|...and Inazuma Legend Japan. Asta's forceful advance InaDan HQ.png|Asta's forceful advance that... SIJ knocked out by Asta InaDan HQ.png|...knocks down Shinsei Inazuma Japan! LBX's arrival! InaDan HQ.png|Little robots.... attacking?! San behind the LBX's attacks InaDan HQ.png|San controlling the apparent little robots known as LBX's. Triple shoots from the Inazuma crew InaDan HQ.png|A combination of Inazuma Break, Fire Tornado DD and Last Death Zone to stop the LBX's! Inazuma Caravan to the rescue InaDan HQ.png|The Inazuma Caravan arriving just in time to save the others. City disappearing Inadan HQ.png|City disappearing. Dansen and IE meet InaDan HQ.png|The Danball Senki cast meets the Inazuma Eleven cast. IE characters play LBX InaDan HQ.png|Everyone wanting to play LBX. Dansen cast play soccer InaDan HQ.png|Ran, Hiro and Ban trying to play soccer. Fran saved InaDan HQ.png|A mysterious girl saved by Ban and Hiro's LBX's. Kinako peacemaker InaDan HQ.png|Kinako trying to stop the arguments. Yukimura disappearing InaDan HQ.png|Yukimura disappearing. Hissatsu Techniques and Attack Functions match InaDan HQ.png|Hissatsu Techniques and Attack Functions colliding... Techniques and Functions colliding InaDan HQ.png|...with each other in an even match! Fran San Asta Flower Trio InaDan HQ.png|The truth revealed that Fran is with San and Asta's plan. SIJ and DS agreeing InaDan HQ.png|The Shinsei Inazuma Japan team in good terms with the Danball Senki team and determined. Shinsei Inazuma Japan kickoff Inadan HQ.png|Shinsei Inazuma Japan starting the kick off against Destructchers. Shinsuke Mixi Trans Inadan HQ.png|Nishizono Shinsuke using his Mixi Trans. Kami no Takuto FI crossover movie.png|Shindou Takuto using Kami no Takuto FI. Taiyou Mixi Trans Inadan HQ.png|Amemiya Taiyou using Mixi Trans. Score Inadan HQ 2.png|Destructchers scoring. Shinsei Inazuma Japan struggling Inadan HQ.png|Shinsei Inazuma Japan struggling against Destructchers. Score Inadan HQ.png|Destructchers taking the lead. Tenma and Hiro encouraging Inadan HQ.png|Tenma and Hiro encouraging the others. Fire Tornado TC 9.png|Tenma, Kinako and Tsurugi using Fire Tornado TC. Tenma Vs. Asta Inadan HQ.png|Tenma Vs. Asta. God Wind scoring.png|God Wind scoring the winning goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Fran Attacking Inadan HQ.png|Fran attacking Shinsei Inazuma Japan, Asta and San. Fran attacking Shindou and Tsurugi Indan HQ.png|Fran attacking Shindou and Tsurugi. Shinsei Inazuma Japan injured Inadan HQ.png|Shinsei Inazuma Japan injured because of the attack from Fran. Shinsei Inazuma Japan standing up Inadan HQ.png|Shinsei Inazuma Japan standing up to stop Chaos Meteor. Tenma trying to stop Inadan HQ.png|Tenma trying to stop Chaos Meteor with God Hand W on his own but... The others helping Tenma Inadan HQ.png|...his teammates and Asta are helping him and... God Hand W 10.png|...ending up that the Danball Senki W cast and San are helping too! God Hand W successfully catching Chaos Meteor.png|God Hand W catching Chaos Meteor and Fran. Asta and San disappearing.png|Asta and San disappearing. Ban Hiro and Tenma talking to Fran Inadan HQ.png|Tenma, Hiro and Ban talking to Fran. Disappearing Inadan HQ.png|Both teams disappearing to their own world. Shindou Tenma Tsurugi Inadan HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi watching children playing soccer at the end of the movie. Trailer exclusive screenshots Danball Eleven InaDan trailer.png|Danball Eleven? Inazuma Senki InaDan trailer.png|Inazuma Senki? San and Asta InaDan trailer.png|San and Asta talking. Tenma Armed God Wind InaDan trailer.png|Tenma using God Wind while using Keshin Armed. Great Blaster InaDan trailer.png|Hakuryuu and Tsurugi using Great Blaster. Shindou's and Tsurugi's aura InaDan trailer.png|Shindou and Tsurugi showing their Keshin aura. Raimon trio Keshin Armed InaDan trailer.png|The Raimon trio using Keshin Armed.